


It Goes Something Like

by btsVeeeee



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Implied OngNiel, M/M, angst and shitty, jonghyun just wants to be happy, the pairing that was shipped by a towel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsVeeeee/pseuds/btsVeeeee
Summary: Soulmate Au. Where the last words of your soulmate is written on your skin.





	It Goes Something Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deuces33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuces33/gifts).



> Is this even a ship? I dunno but I started to ship them on their concert. ^_^
> 
> Decided to write this because:  
> 'Can i make a request for Jonghyun x Daniel, soulmate AU?'
> 
> Hope you like it. I apologize in advance if it doesn't reach your standards. T_T

_**'Stay with me'**  
_

_Those words, he despises how sweet they are, how those small, dark, cursive letters stick like a sore thumb on his pale skin._  
   
" _Kim Jonghyun, stop frowning, you look ugly" the younger laugh, brushing the dark locks of the said guy, whose face was buried in his chest. Limbs tangled with each other. Whoever walks and see them will think that they are lovers, and they get it all the time. Daehwi once told them that they should marry each other, but the younger of the two will always say that they are best friends forever and soul mates by hearts. Then the subject just was dropped every time._

_The younger kissed his forehead, teasing him about how he will get wrinkles and his soulmate won't like him anymore._

  
_"_ _Seongwoo ah. You know I love you and all, but you should call me Hyung" Jonghyun mumbled on the younger's chest, burying his face more if it's still possible._

  
_"I love you too. But you should stop burning holes on your soul mate words every time you caught a glimpse of them" Seongwoo said, gently brushing with his thumb the words imprinted on the older's exposed collarbone._

* * *

 

  
  
It's been 3 years since Seongwoo died, and Jonghyun learned how to stop hating those words on his left collarbone. Three years ago, he woke up with no Seongwoo by his side, and he thought that it's okay, the younger will come back and hold him in his arms again.

Three years ago, he received a call from an unknown number, he remembers how he runs to the hospital like a mad man.

Three years ago, he saw his best friend lying on the hospital bed, smiling weakly at him and he discovered that the younger is on the brink of death.

Three years ago, Seongwoo held his shaking hand, wiping the ugly tears falling from his eyes telling him _"Don't cry hyung, I-I love you so much"_ and for the first and last time the younger called him 'Hyung'.

Three years ago, he watches in horror as the younger let go of his hand and close his eyes, followed by the straight beeping line of the monitor beside the bed.  
  
"Jonghyun Hyung, you're spacing out again!" he smiles at the young boy in front of him. He is the new foreign kid, who don't know how to properly speak Korean until Jonghyun took him under his wing.  
  
"Sorry, I just remember something" The younger look at him, _Is it Seongwoo hyung again?_ the unspoken question that Jonghyun knows very well. He shook his head, smiling and ruffling the styled hair of the younger. GuanLin try to swat the hands that are ruining his hair that he styled for almost an hour.  
  
"Guilty. We should go now." they stood up, gathering their things and leave the almost empty library. He is tutoring the younger every time he is free, courtesy of Kang Dongho and Lee Daehwi who didn't stop until he agreed to tutor the younger. First, he doesn't like the idea of accompanying the younger, but after almost a year of their tutoring session, more like Jonghyun just giving him questions and the younger will try his hardest to answer them all. He learns that it wasn't that bad.  
  
And thanks to the younger he met Kang Daniel. Their meeting is like one of those scene on a cliche movie.

* * *

 

One year ago, Minki dragged him to some bar with neon lights flashing everywhere because GuanLin canceled their tutoring session. It is too loud for his liking and why did he agree with this again? Oh, Minki just told him ' _You should live a little. Seongwoo won't like it if you keep shutting yourself in_ ' and that made him agree to tag along wearing something that he don't usually wear, a fitted ripped jeans and a loose red long sleeve that exposed his collarbones and his soulmate words. A plain black choker wrapped on his neck thanks to Choi Minki who insist that he will look hot with it, shutting his complaints that he is not a dog to wear them.  
  
After finishing their fourth shots, Minki disappeared from the crowd saying 'I found some hot guy on the dance floor. Gotta go, you should have fun Jonghyun ah'  
Jonghyun thinks that his friend is an asshole, who would leave their friends just for some good fuck. Choi Minki it is.

  
"You alone?" Some good looking stranger sits beside him, cutting his thoughts about cursing Minki.  
  
"I'm with my friend" he drink in one shot the liquor that the bartender placed in front of him.

  
"A friend, huh? but I don't see anyone. You look like you need some company, let's go to my place?" Jonghyun cringed, where the hell is Minki? Oh, right, he leaves him for some hot guy.  
  
He smiles politely at the stranger beside him, because even though how good looking this guy is. He won't get laid tonight. He won't allow some random guy steal his virginity for fuck's sake.

  
"I'm sorry, but you should find someone else" then he goes back to drinking, he can hear the other scoffed, then a hand grabbed his arm roughly making him spill his drink on the counter. _Shit._  
  
"Don't be such bitch, do I look like I'm asking for your permission?!" Jonghyun is sure that tagging with Minki is really a bad idea, he can already see that the grip on his arm will leave an ugly mark.  
  
"Hyung! He's with me."

  
_Who's with who?_

  
The stranger, let go of his arm, and smile at the blonde bartender "Yah, you should have said. Didn't know you have a boyfriend. What a pity he looks pretty too" with that the stranger was gone.  
  
Jonghyun snapped on his thoughts and immediately, thanks the bartender. "I-I'm really thankful for what you did, Uh, I'm Jonghyun" he looks like flustered and all. Now, that he takes a good look on the bartender, Jonghyun can say that he is fucking handsome. No offense Minhyun..

  
"Kang Daniel" And Jonghyun knew that it will all start from that smile. That damn smile.  
  
They met for several times, then it become too often, they got to know each other and realize that they share many similarities in life. And like a cliche movie it is. Daniel confesses his feelings. And Jonghyun can say that he is the happiest guy from that moment.

* * *

 

Arriving at an empty apartment is now no stranger to Kim Jonghyun. Sometimes Daniel visits him and stay the night, sometimes his friends did and sometimes he is just alone. That's why his surprise the television was on with the blonde guy who is standing beside on the couch. "Welcome home".

  
Home. Those words make him warm. He dropped his things and runs to the younger. Luckily the younger handle his weight well "Looks like someone missed me" the younger teased and wrapped his arms on the ravenette.  
  
"So much" Jonghyun whispers on the other's chest.

  
"Aw Hyung, I wouldn't think that you are cheesy" that earned Daniel a harmless punch from Jonghyun who beamed at him.  
  
"I love you Daniel ah" then the younger leaned down, capturing his soft lips. Kissing him was one of Jonghyun's favorite, because he can feel how the younger pour his feelings every time he kissed him. And Jonghyun wants to believe from that moment that Kang Daniel will be his soulmate.

  
"I love you Hyung. So much" then he leans in for another kiss. This time, Jonghyun thought that fuck the soulmate mark on his collarbone, because he will still choose Daniel in the end.  
  
The thing is, it's not always sugar and everything nice on their relationship. They fought sometimes about little things. Sometimes they don't talk for a week that their friends need to interfere and knock some senses to their heads. And Jonghyun is really thankful for that.  
  
Kim Jonghyun thinks that they can finally be happy forever. That they are soul mates. And eventhough if they are not, Jonghyun will still love Daniel. But faith is always cruel to him. He can't stop the rule that ' **Soulmate is absolute'.** And when he realized them, it's too late.  
  
Today, he receives a call from GuanLin telling him that Daniel got into an accident two blocks away from his apartment.

Today, he runs again like a mad man.

Today, he saw Daniel lying on the stretcher, he can see blood, so much blood that Jonghyun can feel his legs giving up. GuanLin told him to enter the ambulance. And he did.

Today, he hold Daniel's hand, the younger weakly smile at him. He can already feel his tears flowing. "Just hang on okay?" he tried to smile, gripping the younger's hand because he's afraid that if don't hold them tight enough, the younger will slip away. "You will be okay, " he don't know if he is assuring the younger or himself.

Today, Daniel smiles again, that damn smile. "I'm sorry Hyung, I'm sorry".

Today, Jonghyun can feel the younger hands went limp, he let go. The medic inside the ambulance goes into panic when the younger's heart stops beating.  
  
Jonghyun sat there in the midst of chaos. Things seem to go mute and he can only see Daniel lifeless body. He can feel something clawing at his chest, and finally he breaks down. He doesn't know if he should be sad because the younger died or because he knew that younger is not his soulmate. Jonghyun wants to blame himself for everything, because he knew from the start that Daniel is not his soulmate when he saw the soul mate mark on the younger's wrist.  
  
_"Don't cry Hyung, I-I love you so much"_ and those are the exact last words of Seongwoo.

  
He remembers when Seongwoo shows him his soulmate mark written on his back. He remembers how he traces them with his fingers.

  
_"I'm sorry Hyung, I'm sorry"_  
  
Jonghyun wants to cry and laugh at the same time on how cruel the world is. The world let him fall in love with two people who is not his soulmate. And those two are the one really destined to be together. And they are together now.

  
Jonghyun wants to hate the world. He just wants to be happy. But in the end, it won't let him be.

 

 

  
  
_**"Stay with me**_ " Jonghyun wonder when will he hear those words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooh. Sorry it's angst and shitty, but the weather is making me write one T_T
> 
> No proof reading.


End file.
